


Pour son bonheur

by MissCactus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Friendship, One-sided Edwin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ne seraient jamais ce qu'elle espérait, ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis d'enfance, des meilleurs amis, mais si c'était pour son bonheur alors elle l'accepterait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour son bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Un thème : relation conflictuelle; un manga : Fullmetal Alchemist. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce thème mais... Bon, j'espère m'en être un peu sortie même si je pense que je ne l'ai pas réellement bien cerné :') C'est bien trop court pour être un One-Shot mais trop long pour un Drabble. Mais quelle est donc cette chose ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Edward posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. A ses côtés, Winry passa une main réconfortrice dans son dos, espérant ainsi l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas rare que son ami d'enfance surgisse ainsi et laisse couler toute sa colère, bien au contraire même. La blonde ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider plus. Elle ne pouvait que le soutenir silencieusement.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Winry. Tout est tellement compliqué..."

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. La voix d'Edward était si désespérée, elle semblait si faible en cet instant. Elle s'était promis de toujours l'aider et le protéger et pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne faisait que le regarder, passivement, alors qu'il semblait détruit.

"Je n'en peux plus... Cette relation me fatigue, je ne sais pas où j'en suis."

Winry sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux. Edward ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait certainement jamais mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal de l'entendre. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos et se décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle lui donnerait des conseils et l'aiderait. Il irait mieux et lui sourirait, comme toujours, avant de la quitter pour la soirée. Ils ne seraient jamais ce qu'elle espérait, ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis d'enfance, des meilleurs amis, mais si c'était pour son bonheur alors elle l'accepterait.


End file.
